Grendizer, Getter Robot G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaijuu
Toei Doga, Dynamic Planning | licensor = | released = 1976-07-18 | runtime = 31 minutes }} is an animated film produced by Toei which premiered originally in in Japan. It is a crossover of three super robot anime created by Go Nagai: Grendizer, Getter Robot G and Great Mazinger. Like the rest of the Vs. animated films of Toei, the movie features alternate versions of events from the three series and is not canonical to any of them. The film was released in almost all countries where the original Grendizer series was broadcast. It is known as Il Grande Mazinga, Getta Robot e Goldrake contro il Dragosauro in Italy and Goldorak: L'attaque du Dragozaure in France and some parts of Canada. Story The Dragosaurus, a mysterious prehistoric animal, surviving unknowingly in the depths of the oceans, seeds panic by devouring huge quantities of oil around the planet, until it starts to head for Tokyo. However, despite this Japan has some aces in his sleeves: Grendizer, Great Mazinger and Getter Robot G, which are immediately sent to stop the monstrous animal. Unfortunately, the awkward Boss Borot joins the team and ends up being swallowed by the Dragosaurus rendering all more difficult. Boss Borot eventually manages to escape the creature's stomach thanks to Great Mazinger. As the three super robots try to fight off Dragonsaurus the animal makes its way to Tokyo and goes on a rampage. Dragonaurus is eventually killed off after Getter Robo G uses the Shine Spark to ignite the large quantities of oil in its body, saving the city. Dragonsaurus The main antagonist of the film, the Dragonsaurus is an ancient reptilian animal that grew to large sizes from the oil it consumes with maximum size being 550 meters and 40,000 tons. Dragonsaurus is armed with seven serpent-like tentacles that can extend very long distances and are used as its primary attack. Dragonsaurus also has extremely potent regeneration that allows it to regrow its seven serpent-like tentacles in a matter of seconds and is strong enough to make it extremely resistant if not immune to electric attacks like Double Spazer's Cyclone Beam and acid attacks like Grendizer's Melt Shower. Dragonsaurus's body also has a high resistance to beams and absorbs projectiles such as missiles through its skin where they fail to detonate. To move on land Dragonsaurus possesses the ability to levitate, but also uses its tentacles to create hurricane force winds. Dragonsaurus later appears in various Super Robot Wars titles as a boss and in Super Robot Wars Reversal is given a powerful sonar attack. Staff *Production: Studio: Toei Doga, Dynamic Planning *Original work: Go Nagai, Ken Ishikawa, Dynamic Production *Director: Masayuki Akihi *Assistant director: Kazumi Fukushima *Animation director: Tatsuji Kino *Scenario: Susumu Takaku *Planning: Takeshi Ariga, Katsuya Oda *Producer: Chiaki Imada *Executive producer: Saburo Yokoi *Art director: Mataharu Urata *Music: Shunsuke Kikuchi, Michiaki Watanabe *Theme Song: (lyrics by Kogo Hotomi) *Theme Song Performance: Isao Sasaki, Columbia Yurikago-kai *Cast: Kei Tomiyama (Daisuke Umon/Duke Fleed), Hiroya Ishimaru (Koji Kabuto), Keiichi Noda (Tetsuya Tsurugi), Akira Kamiya (Ryo Nagare), Junji Yamada (Hayato Jin), Joji Yanami (Dr. Umon / Dr. Yumi), Kosei Tomita (Dr. Saotome), Minori Matsushima (Sayaka Yumi), Rihoko Yoshida (Michiru Saotome) See also *UFO Robot Grendizer *Getter Robot G *Great Mazinger External links * *[http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=145554 Grendizer, Getter Robot G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaijuu] at allcinema *[http://www.animemorial.net/en/m068-Grendizer-Getter-Robot-G-Great-Mazinger-Kessen!-Daikaijû Grendizer, Getter Robot G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaijuu] at Animemorial *[http://corp.toei-anim.co.jp/english/film/grendizer_getta_robot_g_great.php Grendizer, Getter Robot G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaijuu] at Toei's corporate website *[http://www.encirobot.com/drag/drag-ind.asp Il Grande Mazinga, Getta Robot e Goldrake contro il Dragosauro] at the Enciclo'Robopedia website Category:Anime of 1976 it:Il Grande Mazinga, Getta Robot G, UFO Robot Goldrake contro il Dragosauro ja:グレンダイザー ゲッターロボG グレートマジンガー 決戦! 大海獣